Fuerte y Seguro
by Izanami Muneakira
Summary: BDMS


One Short

Sumary "pecados y tabúes"

BDMS

**Disclaimer**

Autor: Hajime Isayama.

Título: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe.

Nuevo autor: Azai Minamoto.

Nuevo título: Fuerte y Seguro.

Personajes: Rivialle, Hanji Zoe.

Capitulo Único.

El esclavo, la maestra y el dilema.

Parte I

"Un lúgubre cuarto, con sensuales cortinas de satín, muebles de madera y piel, una jaula en color negro, cruz de san Andrés, adornan esta habitación a media oscuridad, de repente, se abre la puerta, para dar paso a una deleitosa y sensual mujer, ataviada con un vestido de látex negro y brilloso, medias de encaje, y altas zapatillas con tacón alto, con excitantes guantes de encaje en cada una de sus manos, en una de ellas, sujeta una cadena...

Con la que va unida al collar de un hombre sumiso, completamente desnudo, humillado, antifaz y una senda mordaza ball gag en su boca, apenas puede darse a entender con sus gemidos.

Ambos caminan, hacia el potro de castigo, que aguarda el momento por ser usado; él, toma su posición en el mueble, esposado, vendado y humillado totalmente ante la hermosa mirada de su dominatrix... ella se aleja, para tomar una cuerda de algodón y un dildo grande, ideal para educar su recto; Toma la cuerda en sus manos, para comenzar a atar el miembro y testículos de su víctima, pasando cada centímetro de cuerda por cada uno de ellos, y apretándolos de una manera deliciosa, comienza a gemir.

Su piel se eriza al trato de su dominante, ella disfruta de la tortura que le está haciendo, el placer es intenso para ella, se entusiasma en ver como ese sumiso se encuentra vulnerable ante sus caprichos y deseos, del intenso placer que está sintiendo dentro de su mente.

Se coloca detrás de él, y se pone unos guantes de látex, toma un poco de lubricante y untándolo en la entrada de su recto, lubricar su ano, poco a poco empuja sus dedos hacia el interior, se pierden él gime e intenta soltarse, pero ella, lo corrige, jalando la cuerda atada a sus testículos; se arquea y gime de dolor, ella sonríe maliciosamente y se carcajea; levanta una de sus piernas con el fin de colocar su zapatilla en su espalda, pisándolo fuertemente.

-Gime para mí, esclavo enano, recuerda que eres mío Rivaille y para mis caprichos solo los de tu ama Hanji Zoe, jajaja-, solamente gime, y disfruta del momento, su placer, su voluntad es para ella, su cuerpo y alma, se encuentra en un trance, casi por llegar al sub espacio sin delimitar el dolor y el placer.

Ahora, toma el dildo, enorme con venas simuladas, protuberantes sobre la superficie de él, lo coloca en la entrada de su recto, lo empuja y poco a poco se pierde dentro él, siente como se dilata, cómo se abre hacia el interior, siente de una forma en cómo se entrega a su Ama Hanji Zoe, su dominante.

Ella se deleita al éxtasis lo que ha hecho hasta el momento, con su sumiso, atado, vulnerable, enciende el dildo, ajusta el cronómetro y programar el tiempo y la intensidad de las velocidades, lo enciende, él gime, mostrando la ansiedad de sentir el intenso placer; ella se aleja sonriendo de manera... apaga la luz y cierra la puerta del cuarto.

En la oscuridad, solo se escuchan gemidos -mmmghhh, mmmghh- gemidos que se intensifican al paso de la hora, minutos y segundos."

Mis manos acariciaron su oreja, espalda, pecho y se notó como solo con eso este virgen enano se excito por un momento pensé en darle una sección de Petting, Pitting, Choching, Tetting o Culing, pero en realidad se trata de lo mismo, sexo sin penetración, desde la masturbación, hasta el uso de juguetes y masajes eróticos. Pero igual es un virgen que quizás necesite un poco de penetración la cual sería raro que le dé yo pues mi vagina lleva mucho tiempo sin ser penetrada más que solo por un Strapons el cual amo, y este enano virgen no creo que tenga un animal el cual me satisfaga.

"Por qué mi esclavo ama ser esclavo. Fácil porque La sensualidad que despierto yo ante los demás, es simplemente por la sofisticación de mi elegante vestimenta y mis actos para lograr una tortura cargada de completo placer, siempre denotando mi maestría en el manejo del dolor y el placer, siempre ataviadas de piel, látex, y de zapatillas o botas de altos tacones, con quienes pueden jugar sobre el cuerpo de la persona sumisa, o la sensualidad del uso del flogger sobre la piel, llevando de una manera paulatina al éxtasis con cada uno de los azotes en cada parte del cuerpo. La escena nunca estaría completa con una figura dominante, sentir las ordenes de lo que se tiene que hacer dentro de la sesión, experimentar la humillación y el sentimiento de la vulnerabilidad. "

Parte II

Una dominatrix Hanji Zoe, se encuentra sentada, tomando un delicioso y espumoso vino, suavemente acariciaba la base de la copa, observando de manera atenta a la forma caprichosa de está misma, viendo a través de ella, su mirada se torna un tanto atenta cuando mueve su pierna, escuchando gemidos apagados, un sumiso Rivaille se encuentra sus pies de gustando de las sensuales zapatillas que lleva su dueña en brilloso charol con la punta descubierta en donde se asoman sus dedos y uñas perfectamente pintadas de rojo pasión. El sumiso Rivaille se encuentra al borde del éxtasis, gime de manera deliciosa, su domina lo observa complacida. Ahora ella, se acerca a su miembro frotando el tacón sobre el tronco de su miembro, poco a poco lo hunde en él, el chico deja salir un gesto de dolor, la cual su domina le pregunta

-¿Te duele, perro?- a la cual responde.

- sí, mi señora, le suplicó que lo hunda más, hágame sufrir con sus zapatillas-.

La acción se vuelve a repetir en los próximos 10 min, hasta que la sesión termina con el éxtasis libre del sumiso... sobre las zapatillas de su dominante, su líquido blanquecino de su miembro se encuentra sobre ellas, se resbala y él lo limpia con su lengua

-muy bien perro, quiero que queden limpias para patear tu miembro

-ella le comenta lo que sigue dentro de la sesión.

Mi perro tiene muchos fetiches más este es el que más le gusta -La escena, es el reflejo de las acciones de un fetichista y el complemento de la persona que lo proporciona, jugando con sus zapatillas altas, sobre los labios, adorándolos con la lengua, humedeciendo el objeto de su deseo, un deseo que lleva a la alta excitación dentro de la escena BDSM o kinky, siempre denotando que el objeto lleva a las acciones y siempre buscando la necesidad de culminar su placer. Dentro del ambiente, la adoración y admiración de las zapatillas altas, conlleva a muchísimas prácticas que se derivan, por ejemplo, el trampling, que no es otra acción de que una chica (por lo general, dominante), pise o camine sobre una persona sumisa, donde está disfrutará del placer al sentir como los tacones dejan su marca por la piel, como se encajan como agujas, llevándolo al éxtasis y euforia.

Parte III

Una mañana media nublada, nubarrones y rayos de sol que entran por la ventana de una habitación de un departamento en una zona muy prestigiosa de la ciudad de Sina, en el interior, se encuentra una chica Hanji Zoe semidesnuda, ataviada con un liguero y unas medias, se encuentra sentada sobre la cama, y de manera sutil, pasa sus manos por su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel es acariciada, de su boca deja salir suaves gemidos, el deseo en ella comienza a subir de nivel al paso de los minutos. La noche anterior, ella navegaba por Internet disfrutando de imágenes relacionadas con el BDSM, una fotografía le causó mucha expectativa y asombro, la chica de la imagen, totalmente enfundada con un traje de látex completo, luciendo su brillo característico, cuerdas blancas en sus tobillos, piernas, pechos, brazos y muñecas resaltaban ante el color oscuro de su traje, en su boca tenía una enorme pelota roja que en el medio es conocida como mordaza o ball gag, ¿su función? impedir que hable y únicamente emitiendo gemidos; ella quiere experimentar esa situación, quiere sentir excitación, sentirse vulnerable.

Su amo la observa nombre del amo deleitándose Rivaille.

Sobre la cama se encuentran algunos tramos de cuerda de algodón en color blanco, toma una madeja entre sus manos, dentro de su mente revive la emoción y la ansiedad de experimentar las situaciones que vio en esas fotografías, ella ansiaba ser atada, la cuerda comenzó a deslizarse por sus tobillos, por sus piernas, solamente faltaba un amarre un tanto elaborado, sobre sus pechos, las cuales estaban cubiertos por su traje que de manera picara se asomaban los erectos pezones sobre la tela, nuevas sensaciones estaba experimentando, el pasar de los minutos se hacían eternos para sentirse indefensa, tomando un nuevo tramo de cuerda, comenzó a pasarla por sus pechos, apretando hacia ella, el amarre estaba listo. Coloco la mordaza en su boca, siguiendo el antifaz, la cual no le permitiría ver nada, solo escuchar, fantaseando lo que su mente y las situaciones que le ayuden a alcanzar esa excitación tan ansiada. Sus manos, buscaban sobre la cama las esposas que previamente había preparado para la culminación de su obra, colocando y cerrando una de ellas en su mano derecha, el estimulante sonido al cerrarse - clic, clic, clic- estaba a unos segundos de terminar sus labios dibujaba una dulce sonrisa por encima de la mordaza, -Solo debo de cerrar la otra esposa y estaré indefensa, cautiva, muy sumisa- es lo que decía ella dentro de su mente -clic, clic, clic-, su obra totalmente terminada. Recostándose sobre su cama, en ella, había puesto varias cuerdas, ella quiere sentirlas en esa manera, atada, moviéndose de manera sugestiva, despacio y sensual, su rostro estaba sobre el regazo de su lecho, sintiendo con su carrillo una cuerda de Nylon, su corazón late muy rápido, entre sus dedos entrelaza una cuerda de cáñamo experimentando sus diferentes texturas sobre su piel, ella es lo que desea, cada vez más experimentar nuevas sensaciones con distintos tipos de cuerdas.

Él se coloca detrás de ella, tomándola de las caderas y poco a poco la penetra de manera lenta, la sumisa gime y trata de liberarse... pero comienza a disfrutar -veo que le está gustando a esta zorrita, ¿no es así Hanji?- acto seguido le da una nalgada y empuja más firmemente el dildo dentro de ella, ella gime, solloza, la dominante está totalmente complacida por las sensaciones que está experimentando al penetrar a una chica sumisa. Los minutos pasan, las acciones se repiten una y otra vez, son largos 15 minutos de placer rotundo que tienen y experimentan un dominante y una sumisa, en la total confidencialidad de una habitación, ella es parte del juego de la penetración, ambos disfrutan el placer de una manera activa y receptiva, juntos complementan el juego del Dominante y la sumisa.


End file.
